


Independence

by TheMsource



Series: Faerytale [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Faerytale(Undertale), Education, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Frans - Freeform, Independence, Platonic Relationships, Protective Sans, Seelie Court, prompt, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/pseuds/TheMsource
Summary: There could come a time when he wouldn’t be around.And the last thing he wanted was for her to become dependent on him...
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Faerytale [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657384
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Independence

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for Quarantined Fransweek Day 4 [Self-care]  
> Takes Place During "A Gate Between"
> 
> Frisk is a teen here so it's platonic for this prompt ^^

Sans hated being small, not only did he get mild headaches from the lack of magic being in the state caused, not to mention the more intense craving for ketchup, but also how tiny he was next to Frisk as they walked.

Honestly he felt like an infant next to the taller kid.

Embarrassing.

Especially whenever he did something she thought was “cute” and he ended up squished in her arms. Really, how touchy she was shocked him but then again she was just a child. Children liked affection, if he remembered how often his younger brother would ask for shoulder rides correctly.

...Would Frisk like a shoulder ride?

He glanced up at her as she bought them both an apple and frowned.

No she’d crush him, better plan next time Sans.

“Here you go.” Frisk smiled brightly as she held the fruit out to him. 

Blushing slightly he reached up and tried not to wince at how tiny his hand was to hers as he took it from her. He stared at it and had to resist eating it, instead choosing to slip it beneath his cloak and into his pocket.

“thanks kid.” She frowned but he shot her an easy going grin back.

Sans was more than sure if he attempted to eat it Frisk would hug him again. While the other humans around couldn’t see him due to the magic he had over himself the last thing he wanted was the villagers thinking she was losing her mind.

Though that didn’t seem to help the way the shopkeeper looked as he watched her and the apple she’d been holding vanish.

Maybe he’d think he was losing his own mind and wouldn’t mention it.

Frisk eyed him for a moment before shrugging and lifting the apple to her mouth only to lock up as a door slammed in the distance. Sans flinched as her pupils dilated and the apple she’d been about to eat fell limply from her hand onto the ground. 

He whipped his skull around to see two grown men stepping out of a house and laughing as they walked off together and had to repress the urge to lash out.

And then he saw the giant stick they were passing and smirked. 

A flick of his wrist and then they were both face first in the dirt. 

He chuckled at their confused looks but quickly focused back on Frisk who had now covered her face and was muttering to herself.

That wasn’t good.

“frisk?” She didn’t respond to him. Hesitantly he stepped closer to her and reached as high as he could, patting a small hand to the top of her hip gently. “frisk, you’re good. nothing bad is going on.” 

It took what felt like forever before her muttering slowly died down and she looked up from her hands with a confused and dazed blink. Another longer moment and the light returned to her eyes as she let out a sigh and stared down at him.

“Sorry.” Sans disliked that she’d apologized to him.

“no big deal kiddo. you...get like that often?” Frisk winced and Sans knew the answer right away. He rubbed the back of his cervical vertebra and shrugged to help lighten the tension her reaction caused.

“have you ever been taught how to deal with that?” Frisk looked so guilty.

“Not really.” 

His eyelights shrunk before re-expanding. He wished she’d talk to him about what went on in her home life but he knew that was a topic she always avoided. Then he wondered something that made him a tad worried.

“is the only time you go somewhere when you go to see me?” 

Frisk looked at him with a wide smile and her response made his soul ache. “Yeah, I don’t really go anywhere else. Don’t really know many kids my age to call friends.” 

Sans tried not to wonder on that. If he let his mind dwell too long he was sure to think something--most likely true as to why exactly that was. A reason he hadn’t the power to truly do anything about so long as she refused him.

“you should try exploring, visiting others and enjoying yourself. have some time to self-care. it’d help with episodes like you just went through.” Frisk’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Self-care?” 

...Of course she wouldn’t know what that was.

“it’s what some people do to help relieve stress. read a book, talk to people, cook or fish. a hobby.” 

She chuckled. “Then isn’t it already self-care when I go to visit you?” 

Sans blushed again, but he knew as a Seelie it wasn’t a good thing for her to rely on him alone like that. There could come a time when he wouldn’t be around.

And the last thing he wanted was for her to become dependent on him. 

That wasn’t healthy.

“kinda. but having friends your age to learn and grow with, interacting with others helps you discover who you want to be as a person.” He glanced over as he caught a flickering motion in the corner of his sockets to see a pinned paper whipping against a wooden pole. 

Curious he stepped forward and shortcut over where he easily pulled it free of the nail barely holding it in place. Sans grinned as he read it and absently shortcut back over to Frisk where he looked up at her in amusement. 

“have you seen this?” He asked as he held it up to her.

Frisk took it gingerly from him and squinted down at it.

It was an ad for the festival currently going on near the center of the village. She knew it was free to attend but she’d never really been interested in going. The thought of possibly running into her parents who she knew would snap at her if caught always deterred her.

But they were both out of town tonight.

“I heard about it.” She muttered slowly as she looked at him. 

Sans though smiled wide. “why don’t you go and have some fun?” 

Frisk raised a brow. “You want to go?” He shook his head and gestured to her as he responded with a firm but lighthearted chuckle. 

“no, i mean just you.” 

She didn’t like the idea.

“Sans--” He held his hand up, stopping the protest already on her tongue.

“self-care remember? just go for yourself, wander around and enjoy it.” Frisk looked back down at the flyer and felt as if it was going to come to life and slap her in the face. She was quiet as she thought about it. 

Sans waited until she finally let out a sigh and gave a hesitant smile. “I guess I could.” 

“that’s the spirit, c’mon i’ll walk you there.” 

And despite how worried and anxious she looked he was so proud of her when she took that first step into the roving thongs of people. Couldn’t help staring at her affectionately as she slowly found an inner strength and chuckled at a passing performer.

Sans was nice enough to watch her from a quiet distance as she smiled for the first time from something other than his company.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's short but I'm still playing _ketchup_ with my other works heh
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy! <3


End file.
